degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3575890-20140828042847
And I have finally come up with a motive Aria could have for being A. This is batshit insane, so bear with me, lol. SPOILERS Inspired from this tweet: Mrs. Dilaurentis had Bethany with Byron and hid her parentage from her husband. This is why Byron has a picture of two blonde girls (Ali and Bethany) in a family photo album. One of them is his daughter, but nobody other than Jessica and Byron knows this. Jessica and Kenneth raised Bethany (with Kenneth being none the wiser that Bethany wasn't his) in Bryn Mawr - a town just ten miles outside of Rosewood. But when Ali was born, the shit hit the fan. Bethany was exceedingly jealous of Ali. She did not like the idea of sharing her mother with another girl and so when they were both just children, she attempted to murder Ali and was committed to Radley Sanitarium. Because Bethany brought shame upon the family, the Dilaurentis' agreed to never speak of Bethany again. They relocated to Rosewood and started anew. But Jessica couldn't let go of Bethany completely. She joined the board of directors at Radley so she could be close to her daughter. By this time, however, Bethany had grown to deeply resent her mother (hence the drawings of Jessica) for abandoning her and Ali for having the life she always wanted for herself. She began to torment Ali from Radley via texts, e-mails, and letters and one night escaped from Radley where she donned a baby doll mask and tried to kill Ali. She would not attempt to kill Ali again, however, until the night of the sleepover. So the night Bethany was killed, Bethany escapes from Radley once more and shows up dressed in the same clothes as Ali with the intent to kill Ali. She hits Ali over the head with the shovel, but before she can bury Ali, she hears Melissa coming and has no choice but to flee. Melissa thinking Spencer killed Ali buries her alive in order to protect Spencer. This is where Mrs. Grunwald finds Ali and pulls her out of the ground before she can suffocate. She takes Ali to the hospital, but Ali makes a run for it and doubles back to her yard where she finds and finishes off Bethany; a horrified Mrs. D witnesses the whole thing from the window. She helps Ali bury Bethany and then comes up with a plan for Ali to fake her death and flee town. So Ali disappears, and everyone thinks the girl in the ground is her. What nobody other than Mrs. D ever knew about though was the secret variable: Aria. Now Aria didn't always know she had a half sister, let alone one with Ali. But somehow, some way, nosy inquisitive Aria discovered she had a sister who was a patient at Radley and started secretly visiting her there. This is why Aria looks familiar to Eddie Lamb; he HAS seen her before from the times that she used to visit Bethany. Bethany could have also poisoned Aria's mind against Ali, which would give Aria more reason to hate Ali. In fact, Bethany could have even clued Aria in on her plan to kill Ali and convince Aria to help her do it, but that's neither here nor there. Regardless of how much Bethany told Aria, Aria at the very least did know Bethany would be there that night and went searching for her after the other girls passed out where she witnessed Ali kill Bethany and Mrs. D bury her. The rest is history. Aria seeks revenge against Ali for killing their sister. She has no beef with the other girls whatsoever. They just were unfortunate enough to be affiliated with Ali and Aria uses them as pawns to draw Ali out of hiding knowing Ali will not stay hidden if her friends are being tortured on her account. Somewhere along the way though, Aria begins to get a sadistic thrill out of tormenting her friends and eventually it becomes about more than just hurting Ali. It becomes a game and one Aria does not want to quit. Mental illness runs in the family and Aria is just as twisted as her dearly departed sister.